Quiet Drive
by stormflame89
Summary: It started out as a quiet drive through the beautiful, winding Italian countryside. yaoi Takeshi/Hayato


Ok first and for most I do not own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn and make no money from the production of this fiction. With that out of the way, Hi. I know what you are thinking why isn't this an update for Cosa Nostra well I have about 25 hundred words for it done but then I got a concussion and school started. I know that is no excuse because I wrote this right but this was something that came out in like one night and a lot of research and planning goes into Cosa Nostra. Well I hope you enjoy this little peek into 10-year later land and there is yaoi mentioned Takeshi/Hayato and Takeshi/Tsuna if you squint. Translation list at the bottom. Please read my other fictions and please review as I live on reviews.

* * *

It started out as a quiet drive through the beautiful, winding Italian countryside. All their cellphones were turned off and the radio was playing relaxing music. Takeshi glanced into to the rear view of the stylish black car he was driving to peer at the two people in the back seat. Lambo was pressing his face to the window watching the world go by and Tsuna was relaxing, eyes closed as he breathed deeply. Takeshi himself was glad as the young Vongola Don had been incredibly stressed of late. In the passenger seat Hayato was smiling lightly as the smoke from his latest cigarette drifted through the slightly opened window.

They'd been driving like that for about an hour when the shots started. Perhaps Hayato had been expecting it because even as Takeshi put his foot on the gas Hayato was rolling down the window and sliding a Px4 Storm from his suit jacket, he undid his seatbelt and boosted himself onto the window ledge as he started firing at the car that was cashing them. A glance in the rearview showed Takeshi that Lambo had slid over to cover Tsuna who sat calmly, eyes closed as his hands rested on his lap. Takeshi reached over and flipped the radio to a catchy, upbeat English song and smiled wickedly as he took a right hand turn at 97kph1.

"Merda!2" Hayato cursed, his fingers white on the 'oh shit handle' as the car went up on two wheels. He glared at Takeshi once they'd been righted as he thrust the gun he'd been using into Lambo's hands to reload. He pulled a second gun from the back of his pants and continued to take measured return shoots at the pursuing vehicle. Takeshi's smile turned down right maniacal as his view out the back window was cut off, the bullet-proof and lightning hardened glass spiderwebbing around the impact sites.

They were using Flame infused bullets, well so was Hayato. The storm Flames eating away at the Flame protected car. Takeshi took another sharp turn as they passed through some small unimportant town. Hayato paused in his shots so as not to cause damage to town, he ducked inside and lit another cigarette with a silver lighter drawn from his pocket. Smoke wreathed the silver haired man's face for a second before he leaned back out the window as they left the town behind.

Takeshi kept his sharp amber eyes on the rode though he could see his sometimes lover out of his peripheral, Hayato's ebony suit jacket blowing in the wind as he took careful shots. A second changing of pistols occurred as Takeshi once more glanced into the backseat, Lambo was busy loading and Tsuna, sweet trusting Tsuna, still had his eyes closed.

The chase continued for several miles and the dark haired Japanese man felt a laugh begin to bubble up from inside of him. He was enjoying this; the feel of power at his fingertips (knowing that at any minute they could all die in a fiery hell), the sounds of gunfire, gravel hitting the undercarriage and some trashy song on the radio. It made him feel alive and made his blood pump and his breath quicken, it didn't help that Hayato looked so damn good framed in the dying light of a setting sun.

Sadly, as all good things do their race through the countryside came to an expected and inevitable end when one of the half-Italian man's bullets pierced a tire. The car behind them flipped three times before skidding across the road to land in a field in a smoking wreak. Takeshi wrenched the steering wheel to the right and threw the e-break. The car very nearly flipped as it careened to a stop.

Takeshi sat for a moment just catching his breath before turning his head to look behind him. His boss's eyes were open, Tsuna looked at him with eyes that had been dyed a smoldering amber from years of Flame use. They exchanged many words in that look, words of love and caring and words of anger and sadness. Tears dripped for Flame tinted eyes. Takeshi nodded and opened his door.

He stood up and drew his sword in the same motion. Shigure Kintoki fit into his hand like a lover, not that it was a surprise, he'd slept with the sword by his side for years after all. Takeshi stalked forward, one foot in front of the other with no unnecessary movements, just like Reborn had taught him. He closed on the smoking vehicle as Hayato caught up to him, the silver haired man was grinning and bouncing as he walked, hips swaying in that way that told Takeshi he wanted to be fucked and fucked hard. The black-haired man growled under his breath as he exchanged glances with the other. Like with Tsuna no words were needed, just that glance and both men were turning away satisfied.

They arrived at the wreaked car just as the driver pulled himself free. Takeshi prowled towards him as Hayato went around to pull the passenger free. The driver was a dark-skinned man of middling years with receding black hair. The man tried to stand but Takeshi put a stop to that quickly with a sharp flick of his sword. The man screamed as he fell to his knees, blood flowing from his injured legs.

"Who told you where to find us?" Takeshi purred, because that was the only question he needed an answer to, after all only previously trust worthy people had known where they were going to be that day. Tsuna and his guardians had cleaned house several times over the years but it seemed that they would have to shake up the tree again. The man didn't respond right away so with a grin Takeshi cut him again and again until a name fell from his lips like a prayer.

It was the name of an almost faceless retainer. One that Takeshi would recognize only because he had taken extreme pains to learn the face and name of every person who even thought to get never Tsuna. With no further use for the injured man Shigure Kintoki gleamed as it cut easily through his throat. Takeshi started back as Hayato rounded the car, blood staining the sleeves of his maroon dress shirt. They walked back in silence, fingers brushing as they shared in the peacefulness that descended upon them. They didn't even need to look at each other, years of sharing a bed on and off meant they could feel each other's contentment at the act they had just committed.

Sure, it was cold blooded murder but they'd sought to injury and kill the most precious thing in either of their life and that made it perfectly alright to them. Takeshi smiled wickedly again as he once again slid into the driver's seat of the sleek black car, a sad song playing on the radio. Tonight, blood would flow across the marble floors of the Iron Fort once again as reckoning was sought for the tears that Tsuna had shed and then Takeshi would pound his sometimes lover into the nearest wall.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

Translation List

1 - 97kph - About 60mph

2 - Merda - Italian – Shit

Love you all have a good night.


End file.
